Ridículo
by Vodk
Summary: Ridículo, era total y absolutamente ridículo. Aunque muchos creían que tenía un aire sofisticado y cool, que era capaz de pasar los exámenes sin ninguna dificulta solo por ser heredera de un poderoso clan todo era ridículo.


Hola, he leído la primera entrega de Naruto Gaiden y ahora solo quiero que la semana pase pero volando, también he podido ver muchas reacciones, desde las más extremistas hasta las más estúpidas sin ofender, y las coherentes. Solo hay que disfrutar del nuevo manga y apenas va el primero, no caería mal esperar y dejarse sorprender.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto quien me tiene encantada con los mismos, la historia es de mi autoría utilizando elementos del Manga, contiene spoiler.

• Nombre del fanfic: Ridículo  
• Género: Drama

• Clasificación: A todo público  
• Advertencia: Spoilers del primer manga de Naruto Gaiden.  
• Serie: Naruto  
• Resumen:Ridículo, era total y absolutamente ridículo. Aunque muchos creían que tenía un aire sofisticado y cool, que era capaz de pasar los exámenes sin ninguna dificulta solo por ser heredera de un poderoso clan todo era ridículo.  
• Publicaciones: MMS y fanfiction

**Ridículo.**

Ridículo, era total y absolutamente ridículo. Aunque muchos creían que tenía un aire sofisticado y cool, que era capaz de pasar los exámenes sin ninguna dificulta solo por ser heredera de un poderoso clan todo era ridículo. Mientras me dirijo a casa no puedo dejar de recordar las imágenes de mis amigos con sus padres e incluso lo parecidos que son, estos pensamientos hacen que una punzada de dolor se acentúe en mi pecho.

No es rencor lo que siento, mi madre es una persona con tanto amor para dar que sencillamente me ha educado de tal manera que no concibo aun tener rencor en mí, no, siempre y cuando no tenga una buena razón para albergarlo, porque de alguna manera en mi interior también siento ese lado no tan cálido que me ha regalado mi madre, sino uno más bien frio y distante, que si tuviera elementos de peso diría que es de mi padre.

A mi mente llega la imagen de la fotografía que reposa en la sala de la casa, a lo lejos escucho los susurros de los aldeanos que me saludan, pero se escabullen en mis oídos y no producen ninguna sensación, me encuentro perdida en un recuerdo que no tengo, busco, y por más que busco él no aparece en mi memoria de la manera que quisiera.

Sin darme cuenta llego a casa, mi hogar, mamá me espera como siempre, su amable bienvenida me calienta el corazón, pero no logra calmar el creciente mar de dudas que me acompañan, entonces voy al patio trasero donde sé que se encuentra haciendo los quehaceres, mis ojos la buscan y la encuentran, mientras el sol contrasta con su cabellera rosa y sus ojos jade, a veces quisiera parecerme un poco más a ella, tal vez inconscientemente le recuerdo a mi padre y aquello la entristece.

¿Papa usaba lentes? – la pregunta se me escapa de la boca incluso sin pensarlo, sus ojos me observan entre divertidos y sorprendidos, la veo hacer una mueca intentando recordar, finalmente me observa y con una sonrisa me da su respuesta.

Creo que no Sara, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca con lentes.- ¿Creo? Realmente eso es lo que me dirá, siendo su esposa eso me dirá. No pude evitar como una creciente rabia se apoderaba de mí, como si un fuego se esparciera por mi cuerpo y me consumiera.

¡Esa es tu respuesta! – mi grito lejos de asustarla la sorprendió, sus ceno se frunció y mi corazón desboco todo lo que sentía – Eres realmente su esposa, como te atreves a decir "Creo", que no son esposos, que acaso no fueron novios, que demonios fue su relación y que es lo que tienen ahora, es ridículo. – mi respiración se agitó y un frio recorrió mi espina dorsal, la había regado, lo sabía.

¡Shanaro! –la pierna de mi madre impactó contra el suelo, eso lejos de asustarme me hizo sentir orgullosa, su fuerza era majestuosa, pero el orgullo paso de largo, mis ojos empezaban a arder mientras las lágrimas salían sin control, mire a mi madre y estaba igual, afligida, dolida, como si sus fuerzas de un momento a otro acabaran.

Tu padre nos ama, lo sé, regresará pronto – mientras miraba el suelo y mis lágrimas corrían sin cesar, escuchamos un crujir y de repente en frente de nuestras narices ahí estaba la casa viniéndose abajo.

Oh por Dios el alquiler- eso fue lo último que dijo mi madre antes de caer desmayada.

La lleve con un poco de esfuerzo al hospital, donde sin duda alguna la tratarían como reina, mi estado de ánimo y mis pensamientos estaban solo enfocados en que ella se encontrase bien. Sin embargo, debía buscar algo especial.

Le pedí a Shizune que cuidase de ella y fui de prisa hasta lo que quedaba de nuestra morada, debía encontrarla, no podría perdonarme si la perdía o no hacia el intento de encontrarla, agudice mi visión y ahí estaba, entre algunos escombros la encontré, el vidrio y el marco se habían estropeado un poco, pero ahí estaba la foto de mi padre, mi madre y yo.

La tome entre mis manos y mi corazón de un pequeño brinco de júbilo, mis dedos rozaron la foto y entonces me di cuenta, la foto de mi padre no era solo de él, a su lado había un hombre y una mujer, una mujer con gafas.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y nuevamente el cuerpo se consumía en deseos de encontrar algo con que descargar mi frustración, era jodidamente ridículo justo pasaba todo esto hoy cuando se me da por preguntar por los benditos lentes, no sabía que hacer así que tome el retrato con rabia, con ferviente deseo de destruirlo y no dejar ni rastro de él.

Entonces corrí, corrí tanto como mis fuerzas lo permitieron y como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Sin darme cuenta llegué a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, lloré y lloré tanto que mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, tanto que los gimoteos se agolpaban en mi garganta sin dejarme respirar, era estúpido pero lloraba como si el mundo se arreglara con mis lágrimas.

Miré el cielo, inmenso y el rostro de mi mamá sonriendo apareció en mi vista, entonces respire profundo y tome nuevamente la foto en mis manos, sonreí al verla, yo era la ridícula, por años he estado junto a mi madre, puedo sentir su gran amor, la fuerza desmedida que tiene no solo física sino también en su espíritu, es mi madre así no fuese biológicamente lo es, así mi padre no este con nosotras, lo ama porque sabe lo que siente, porque ella tiene una tenacidad de hierro, porque lo que se propone lo consigue, porque sé que no me debo apresurar a los hechos, ella dijo que pronto el regresaría y yo esperare por él, por lo que tenga que decirnos, por su regreso.


End file.
